


Kepingan Kisah

by yukasvanidz



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukasvanidz/pseuds/yukasvanidz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini hanyalah sekedar kepingan kisah yang ditulis seseorang pembosan yang sering tertarik, namun baru malam ini ia jatuh cinta... yang tetap saja bermula dari malam sepi dan rasa kosong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kepingan Kisah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Black Butler punya Yana Toboso. Ini terinspirasi dari bermacam-macam novel yang ditulis dari berbagai penulis, yang sebagian kalimatnya saya kutip untuk menjadi quotes di sini.
> 
> Warning: OOC, AU, rating yang kemungkinan besar menerabas. Random.

"Apalah yang bisa pasti dari perasaan...?" — Seno Gumira Ajidarma

.

.

.

Malam sepi. Bulan sembunyi. Bintang enggan kemari. Ruang hening. Diam diri. Rambut kusut. Mata kosong. Gerakan raga terhenti. Pikiran kehilangan seluruh isi. Cahaya silau. Terbentuk huruf. Lensa tak terfungsi. Pupil minta menutup, dan pikiran mendadak terisi. Jiwa raga bertengkar. Umpatan tersembur. Letih mengumpat, kembali pada malam sepi...

Seperti ini. Lagi.

Entah sudah berapa lama kujalani malam seperti ini. Aku termasuk yang tak peduli durasi. Bosan dengan mentari, muak dengan bintang. Jenuh berkegiatan, letih berleha-leha. Meski letih, kupilih pekerjaan kedua. Kuhabiskan waktu dengan leha-leha, mencoba menikmati detik demi detik yang menurut mereka berharga dan tak terulang. Bagiku, itu omong kosong. Detik demi detik hidupku hanya menggeser waktu dan tempat. Sedangkan aku perlu suasana. Dan, mereka mengataiku egois. Aku tak ambil pusing. Mereka tidak pernah mengerti. Mereka hanya (mau) tahu permukaan, bukan isi.

Lihat saja mereka yang bergentayangan di sana. Mereka bebas berkeliaran dengan pakaian seadanya. Mereka yang memperlihatkan permukaan pada setiap eksistensi yang dijumpai. Terkadang, aku mendekati dan meraba. Permukaan yang serasi. Kecapan sejenis. Kalimat-kalimat seirama. Mimik sebentuk. Sensasi serupa. Makin merana diriku. Semakin jenuh, semakin bosan, semakin muak...

Dan, aku adalah makhluk yang paling tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersyukur. Antusias untuk melakukannya setelah rasa penasaran dan muakku terangkat benar-benar tiada. Bahkan, kupikir lebih baik kembali pada keadaan dahulu. Kembali pada keadaan di mana aku belum pernah tahu apa rasanya jatuh cinta.

—

Suatu malam, aku jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya, terlalu lancang untuk memvonis diri begitu saat ini. Pengertian jatuh cinta sendiri saja aku tak tahu. Kata mereka, hal itu tak terdeskripsi. Namun, aku lebih sering mendengar pengakuan itu di saat perasaan terbuai dengan hormon, tersirat dalam desahan dan lenguhan, tak peduli itu dianggap legal atau tidak.

Aku lebih suka mengartikan kata itu sebagai perasaan tertarik ketika melihat seseorang, namun kalau begitu, sudah ratusan kali diriku dilanda jatuh cinta. Sementara, aku tidak merasakan ketertarikanku yang sebelum-sebelumnya sebagai perasaan jatuh cinta. Hanya tertarik. Hanya efek kesepian... walaupun jatuh cinta ini juga bermula dari malam sepi dan rasa kosong.

Ceritanya pun begitu sederhana. Bermula dari rasa jenuh mengamati langit malam yang begitu kosong. Bulan dan bintang sama-sama enggan hadir. Pegal di leher membuat kepalaku mengalah begitu saja pada gravitasi. Di tengah kegelapan, mataku menangkap sebuah bayangan. Bayangan yang berjalan cepat-cepat. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik gelap. Satu hal yang pasti, itu bayangan seorang wanita. Seorang wanita gesit yang cukup pintar menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

Kakiku membawa tubuhku bergeser begitu saja. Ketika mereka berhenti, sontak aku merasa kaku. Aku memilih untuk berdiri di depan pintu bak pelayan hotel. Beberapa orang menoleh padaku yang terlihat begitu limpung. Ingin kumaki kakiku andai bayangan itu tak melintas di depanku.

Ia hanya melihatku sepintas. Senyumku pun tak dibalasnya. Aku terus mengamati langkah-langkah gesitnya. Jelas sekali ia tak peduli dengan pandang yang ditebarkan orang-orang pada dirinya. Punggungnya begitu cepat mengecil. Ingin kukejar dirinya, namun segera kutahan tubuhku, memilih untuk mengamati dalam diam. Segera kumengerti mengapa orang-orang memalingkan pandangan padanya ketika melewatinya. Bukan karena pakaiannya kekurangan bahan, melainkan bahan-bahan itu semuanya berwarna merah.

–

Pagi hari. Duduk dekat jendela. Wangi masakan. Benturan sendok-garpu dengan piring berfrekuensi cepat. Sibuk toleh jam sementara gigi mulai lelah. Sebagian malah segera angkat kaki setelah meraih sepotong roti. Nada tinggi dan kata 'tak layak' terlontar dari lidah-lidah mereka. Pemandangan pagi yang tak sempat dinikmati. Tinggal aku yang termangu sinting karena terlalu lain.

Fenomena bahwa mereka memiliki jadwal adalah hal yang membuatku muak. Aku tidak pernah membuat dan memiliki jadwal. Ingin muntah rasanya melihat bagaimana mereka mengendalikan pembuatnya. Dan pembuat-pembuat itu masih dapat berseru tentang hidup. Memang jadwal menjanjikan kepastian untuk mendapat ini dan itu. Sampai mereka membunuh 'diri' demi ini-itu yang mereka nyatakan tak abadi.

Hanya secangkir kopi dengan kepulan asap yang masih setia. Kopi hitam tanpa gula dan susu. Kuhabiskan dalam satu ronde minum. Pahit satu lidah. Efek tak terbiasa. Syaraf meronta minta dimuntahkan, namun kubiarkan aliran kopi itu bertamu pada lambung kosongku. Mata masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka yang makin lama makin tak menarik.

Sampai bayangan itu melintas.

Pahit kopi menyerang lidahku, padahal cangkir kopiku telah kosong. Bayangan itu bergerak mendekatiku. Pahit semakin terasa. Bayangan itu mengambil tempat tepat di meja sebelahku. Rautnya terlihat lelah. Roti panggangnya pun dikunyahnya perlahan. Sesekali ia menggantinya dengan cicipan teh. Sepasang matanya tiba-tiba berpaling padaku. Aku terpaku. Jangan-jangan aku ketahuan. Kaki ini hampir mencari cara untuk kabur, namun ternyata ia menatap pada bunga teratai yang hidup tepat di sebelahku. Aku dengan bunga itu hanya dipisahkan oleh kaca.

Bunga itu membuatnya tergesa-gesa menghabiskan sarapan. Seperti yang lain-lain, ia segera angkat kaki begitu selesai menghabiskan tehnya. Langkahnya gesit, sama persis dengan kemarin. Begitu pula tatapan mataku. Potongan rambutnya menarik perhatianku lebih lagi. Bila wanita-wanita lain puas dengan potongan depan pendek dan membentuk segitiga ke belakang, ia melawan arus itu. Rambut belakang bagian tengahnya adalah bagian terpendek dengan rambut depan dibiarkan menutupi telinga dan bahunya. Setelah kuamati, ternyata gaya mainstream hanya diterapkan pada poninya. Dan setelah kutuliskan bagian ini, baru kusadari inilah pertama kalinya aku mempertahankan seorang wanita sampai detail potongan rambutnya.

Bayangan itu menghilang, ditelan rutinitas. Larut malam baru kembali. Mungkin saja tak kembali, terus disibukkan oleh lencana yang merekat pada jas putihnya. Jas putih yang terikat sumpah. Sumpah yang mengikat dirinya. Dirinya yang terbelenggu jadwal, sama dengan mereka yang kurutuki. Dan, aku jatuh cinta dengan tipe orang yang paling membuatku muak.

Ah, betapa gilanya hidup. Atau, yang menjalaninya.

.

.

.

— TBC —

23 Agustus 2013  
(karena seserius apapun kisah sejarah, ia takkan lepas dari cinta)

**Author's Note:**

> * "Suatu malam, aku jatuh cinta." — kalimat ini diambil dari sub judul series Seno Gumira Ajidarma dalam "Atas Nama Malam".
> 
> Btw, fanfic ini repost dari notes dan akun ffn saya: yukasvanidz.


End file.
